


The truth my daughter (prequel Lost Family)

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Series: Pjo series [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, Idk what im even doing, Major Original Character(s), fack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: The prequel to Lost Family





	1. Chapter 1

Prequel for Lost Family, hope you enjoy and leave your comments and vote bye.

Samantha POV:  
I was running from some sort of cow or something. I now regret missing P.E. so many times. This thing started chasing me when I got out of school to get back to the Orphanage. I ended up running into the woods. When I was running through people they looked at me weird, and somehow I ended up running to some woods.

I finally ended up losing my breath and my legs started to hurt from all the running and scratches I had. As I'm running I'm suddenly blinded by a bright light that makes me fall on my butt. When the blinding light disappears I open my eyes, just to see a guy dress in I think armor standing in front of me.

"Who are you?!" I asked with fear.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He responds with a mad grin.

"Who?"

"I am Loki and you should be bowing at my feet."

"No. I don't even know you and Comic Con is not until February."

"You dare insult me!" He said pointing a finger at me.

I was going to say something when the roar of the monster sound again. Then the super big cow shows up in front of me. I fell on to the ground with the roar of the monster. It comes closer to me, the guy dress weirdly looks down at me then sights then he lifts his hand and something shoots out of it. When the monster was hit with the strange beam it exploded into dust.

They guy looks at me like if he's trying to decide something.

"Greek!" He spit out with discus.

"What?"

"Your a Greek. A half breed."

"A what?"

"I'll let your own people explain to you."

"Wha-" I wasn't able to finish because then I blacked out.

\-----------Couple Hours later------------------

"Chiron we just found her in the woods."

"Well child we will have to wait for her to be claim by her godly parent."

I start to open my eyes and start to get up. Once I open my eyes I see a blond girl with blue eye standing next to a person I think with a human face and torso but a horse body.

"Well hello Child."

"Uhh."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Samantha Carter."

"Well Samantha Carter let me ask you a question. What do you know about Greek gods?"

"Um not much."

"Show her the orientation video Shelby."

"Yes sir."

The guy walks out of were ever I'm at. I sit up in the bed I'm in and start to get out.

"Hi I'm Shelby and I'll show you the orientation video and I will show you the camp and answer any questions you might have if you don't understand the orientation video."

"Okay. But one question. Where I'm I?"

"Your at Camp half-blood."

"Okay."

She walks me out of this place with she explain was the infirmary. Then she took me to the Big House and showed me the orientation video.

\-----------------1 hour later-----------------------

"So I'm a Demigod?"

"Yes silly you paid attention in the video right?"

"Yea its just confusing. The video was made by the God Apollo?"

"Yes the God of music, the sun, and medicine he's also my dad."

"Cool so who's my Godly parent?"

"We don't know until he or she claims you."

"So a God is my parent that's really cool I'll have a parent."

"This is the big house like I explained earlier."

"Cool."

"And your parent should claim you by the bomb fire or a maybe a couple days."

"Oh."

"You look like you could be a daughter of Hermes. Are you good with your hands?"

"Yea."

"Do you steal and like to pull pranks?"

"Yea I steal because I live in a Orphanage and I pull pranks because their fun."

"Yea your most likely to be a daughter of Hermes. Maybe Hephaestus it could be a fifty fifty."

My stomach starts to growl in hunger. And I think she heard it.

"Come on its almost lunch."

We walk to the Dining Pavilion. Once I step foot in it my nose is attack with the smell of good food. I look around and gasp on how big it is and how many people their is. There kids younger than me, same age as me, and older than me.

"Welcome to the Dining Pavilion."

"Wow."

"You'll sit with the Hermes cabin at their table. If you need me I'll be at the Apollo's table."

"Why are their so many kids their?"

"Because it's kids who have not been claimed, children of God's who don't have cabins, and the children of Hermes."

"Oh."

I walk over to the Hermes table were Shelby introduces me to the Hermes cabin. I sit at the end of the table were I keep almost falling down. I get my food which was lasagna and my drink was hot chocolate.

It was the best food I have ever had. If you ask why, well food from the Orphanage is not good and from school I couldn't afford it.

"Hey I'm Jacob."

"Oh hi I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam." I say swallowing my food.

"Well I'll suck if you turn out to be my sister."

"Why?"

"Because your cute."

I blush a bit. I try to hide my smile and blush by looking away.

"Well it's time for the Camp Fire."

"Come on you might get claim."

I walk out with Jacob and the Hermes cabin. When we get to the fire I see a girl looks about 8 standing by the fire but then disappearing. When we got to the bomb fire I sit on the grass and look at the fire.

"Well children today we welcome a new camper, Samantha Carter."

He points at me and everyone turns to stare at me which makes me feel uncomfortable. I send a awkward wave. Chiron keep talking, then the sing along happens then before I know it it's time for bed.

I get up but then someone yells look. The girl points at me, well not me but the top of my head. Everyone turns to look and start gasping.

"All hail Samantha Carter daughter of the earthshaker, Stormbridger, God of sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, Floods, and horses. Poseidon!" He said.

Everyone looks shocked, then they all when down on one knee and well they were kneeling. Then they all looked at me then avoided me.

"Hey don't worry we can still be friends right?" I hear the only persons voice who I wanted to hear, Shelby.

"Hey Shelby. Why is everyone acting weir?"

"I'll explain. Let me show you to your cabin. Which is cabin three, the Poseidon cabin."

"Cool."

She ended up walking me to a cabin that's really beautiful. The cabin is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The out side walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the ocean puked on a cabin.

When she took me inside it had six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. Other then that it looked empty and depressing.

"So I'm supposed to stay here?"

"Yea. If you whant you can be a year rounder or just come during the Summer."

"Oh I think I'll be a year rounder. I don't have anywhere to go exept a Orphanage."

"Oh." She says with a sympathetic smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure ask anything."

"Why was everyone looking at me strange?"

"Well your a daughter of Poseidon. Their hasn't been a child of Poseidon in Years and your his first daughter, that's a demigod. And he broke the law of not having any children and well your here."

"So I'm a mistake?" I say holding back tears.

"No. You know what we can finish talking tomorrow."

She leaves the cabin. Once she leaves the tears flow out like rain. I just let my self fall on to a bed and cry my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha POV: 2 years  
I've been staying at camp for 2 full years. Today is my 14th birthday, Shelby and Jacob are the only ones that know when my birthday is.

Today Jacob and Shelby decide to take me to the city to watch a movie. We went to the border so Argus could take us to Manhattan. We all got into the van and talk untill we got to the city. We got out of the van and Argus is going to come back when we call him.

"So let's go to the movies."

"But we're Jacob."

"Well Sam let's go downtown and to this really good movie theater I always go to."

We start walking to the theater in which Jacob was talking about. I look around when we are buying tickets and spot someone I Thought I would never see again.

"Hey we have to go!"

"Why?"

"Look over there that lady. She was the lady from the government who would always take me back when I would runaway."

"Okay let's go." We leave trying not to draw attention to us.

But Malinda was really good. And she spotted me, we made eye contact for a couple seconds then she started coming toward us.

"Hey let's run!"

"Why cuz she saw me."

We start running toward Argus van.

"Hey we can't she will follow us."

"Okay let's run in random direction."

We start running pushing people out of the way. Then we reach a dead end. I look back to see Malinda still following us. I grab Jacob's and Shelby's hands and start to focus really hard on something I've been trying to do for a long time. That's when I feel a warm sea breeze go through my body. Then I open my eyes and we are back at camp Half-blood.

"How did you do that?" Shelby asked in shock.

"I've been practicing. And this is the first time it actually worked, and took me to the right place. It's called vapor travel."

"Oh cool."

"Sorry for the plan not going as planned."

"It's not your fault. We can do something else, like stay at the beach and just make sand castle all day!" Shelby says really happy.

"Yea okay."

We all walk to he beach and start making sand castle. We then just start playing in the water. We splash each other for along time.

**_1 years, 11 months, and 30 days later_ **

Samantha POV:  
The three of us are running away from a bunch of Cyclops who started chasing us.

"We're almost close to camp we have to keep going!" I yelled.

We keep running untill camp half blood hill comes into view. Then we start running even faster but then we stop because a bunch of Cyclops and a hellhound are in front of us.

"What do we do?"

"We fight."

We each take out our weapons. I take out my sword firestorm, Jacob takes out his daggers, and Shelby takes out her Bow and Arrow.

We fight in sync. We've been fighting for years together, and now we know each other's fighting skills. We know how each one of us fight we know our weakness and out strength. Shelby shoots a Sonic arrow, then Jacob trows a dagger at the hellhound, then I go in for the final strike. Instead of getting to stab it I get hit and trow to a tree. Then the nest think I hear is a scream and a cry. I look up to see a Cyclops put a dagger through Jacob's heart.

"JACOB!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I run to him and kill every Cyclops in my way. When I get to Jacob I hold his head up.

"Hey hey everything will be all right okay."

"I..m go..ing to d..ie it a.ll ai..g..ht."

That was the last thing he said. I watch as the light in his eyes left. And then tears started flowing freely down my face. Shelby stands behind me and I hear her cry too. She grabs my shoulder and we both start crying.

"Hey there over their!" I hear someone yell.

"Oh gods."

I look up to see a child of Ares. He touches my shoulder and asked permission to pick Jacob up. He takes Jacob into his arms and carries him to camp.

Later that day we burn his shroud. Which was black, golden, and white. I tried saying something but keep breaking down into tears.

I left to go to my cabin and just be alone. I fell asleep. When I woke up I made a decision that might be a bad one but I really don't care. I make a rainbow and trow a drachma.

"O Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering and show me Poseidon."

A image starts to flicker. Then a man that has black hair and sea green eyes with Greek armor on. He looks up an smile.

"Hello my daughter Samantha."

"Hey Dad."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"It's fine but I'm IM you because I need to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"I whant to leave camp and try to survive on my own I whant you to disown me before my 16th birthday tomorrow."

"Why your perfectly safe at camp and you would never destroy us."

"I whant to do my own thing and I don't whant all that pressure on me."

"If you do this I might not be able to help you."

"I know but I can live on my own."

"Okay then I'll notify Chiron on this ."

"And Samantha Carter I disown you as my daughter you will no longer be my daughter. You have one day to leave camp." I could tell it hurt him to say that

The rainbows disappeared. I grab my backpack and start to pack all my things which isn't much. I also grab the only money I have.

I go to say goodbye to Shelby.

"Hey Shelby."

"Hey we're you going Sam?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh me too."

"We're?"

"I'm going to this government place. I'm going to work their so they don't figure out about Demigods."

"Oh I just can't stay here anymore."

"Don't worry maybe one day we will see each other again." She smiled at me.

She comes with me to the border. I get into the van. I fell asleep in the van, Argus woke me up showing me that we are at Manhattan. I get off the van and start walking around.

Sins I have nowhere to stay I just found this place in the dark were it's like a secret place and I'm just going to stay there until I find a apartment.  
I lay my blanket down when there is a blinding light. Then out of that light a guy in green armor comes into view. I look at him and remember when I was 12. He's the guy that saved me. I remember his name

"Hello Loki of Asgard."

He turns his head to look at me.

"And you would be?"

"Remember me. You saved me from a hellhound when I was younger."

He looks at me then I see his facial expressions as if he remember me but refuses to acknowledge me.

"Oh the Greek."

"Yea I'm Greek."

"I am not allowed to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because Greeks and Asgardians don't get along."

"Well no need to worry because I'm not considering my self Greek."

"Oh."

I get up from the ground, I look at him and feel awfully short. He introduces him self fully this time. I introduced my self and he tells me were he's from. And we just talk for hours but I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki POV: 4 years later  
I've been visiting Midgard for three years, but now I actually have a reason to be their and I know were to go and that's to see my friend Samantha Carter.

My father and mother do not know because is they knew I was friends with a Greek they would mostly loss their minds (mostly father). I walk through the Halls of the palace when I reached the library.

I walked in, I was greeted by the sight of books everywhere. I whent to my usual seat and grabbed a book of magic. As I got sucked into the book I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from my book to see my mother.

"Hello son." She greeted with a smile.

"Mother."

"Have you been feeling I'll lately?"

"And why do you ask me that mother?"

"You keep staying in your room lately and have not left it, so I supposed you were feeling Ill."

She gave me her warm smile. I've been trying to hide my friendship with Sam for along. I've never keep something from my mother for so long. I also need help, and I think mother could help me.

"Mother may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What would you do if you have feelings for someone?"

She looks at me with a shock face then she smiles at me.

"Who is the wonder girl?"

"Uhh she a friend."

"Have I meet her?"

"No but father won't like it."

"And why would that be?"

"She's a midgardian and Greek." I wisper the last part.

"Midgardian there is nothing wrong with that your father wouldn't mind."

"He won't like that's she's a Greek."

"Greek. We don't have to tell your father."

I look at my mother in surprise.

"But he might find out."

"We will use magic to cover the vision of Heimdall."

I look at her and give slight smile then she looks at me and catches on.

"You already used magic didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then you will only use the magic for that and nothing else."

"Yes mother but how do I tell her I have feelings for her? And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Ask her on a date I think that's what they are called. Or get her flowers. And who could not like you my son?"

"Mot-"

"Don't mother me. You will do this and I will cover for you absences."

"Thank you mother." I say with a smile and hug her.

"So now get ready and go."

"B-"

"Now Loki."

She grabbed me by my hands then made me stand up and dragged me out of the library. She took me to my room and made me change into better clothes. Then she got me some flowers.

"Well Loki it's time to go. Come on. Wait how do you leave?"

"Theirs a cave were it can take me to Midgard."

"Oh."

We leave and I show her the cave were it takes me to Midgard. I say my goodbye and travel to Midgard.

Samantha POV:  
I just got off my shift at Fred Meyer and it was exhausting, and the nerve of some people it's supper annoying.  
All I want to do now is get home and sleep.

Once I got home I go inside and lock the door to my apartment. I would usually not lock the door because Loki usually shows up at night. He told me he won't come to earth for a while.

"Home sweet home."

I set a hot pocket into the microwave a heat it up while that we heating up I turn on the the TV and start watching Full house. The microwave beeps notifying me that my food is ready. I sit on my couch and start eating. I finished eating and look at my clock and see it's 12:23 am.

I put my PJs on, wash my teeth, and go to bed.

"Goodnight Dad." I wisper and turn off my lamp.

Loki POV:  
I walk to Sam's home and try to open the door only to find that's it lock. I use my magic to open the door. I walk into her small home and look around.

"Were are you?" I wisper.

I look into her room and see her asleep on her bed. I don't want to wake her so I sit on the chair near her bed. And watch her peaceful face.

I fell asleep on the chair and I am woken by the light hitting my face. I woke up to see Sam still asleep. Then a device starts beeping.

"Shit shit. I'm late for work." She says in a panick.

She sits up in her bed. I look at her, she hasn't notice me so I go to her bed and sit in front of her calming her down.

"Loki what are you doi-" I cut her off with a kiss.

I kiss her with all my passion. She first is in shock but then she melts into the kiss. We had to separate because of the lack of air.

"Uh. What was that for?" She asked trying to hide her blush by lowering her head.

"Don't hide your redness love. I love you Samantha Carter."

She looks at me and I'm ready for the the rejection but she grabs my head and kisses me again.

"I love you too Loki Odinson."

I can hold it in again I kiss her then I pin her to her bed.

"Loki...I..h..av..e....to..wo..rk." she says.

"No you don't love."

"I need the money."

"I'll give you all the gold in the world love, and you will live in a castle."

"Lo-"

I cut her off with a kiss. Then one thing led to another.

\----Time skip brought to you by Loki----

Samantha POV:  
I woke up in my bed fully naked next to Loki. Wait Loki!

"Loki!?" I slightly yell.

He opens his eyes slightly and smiles at me.

"What is it love?"

That's when the events of a couple hours ago came back to me.

"Nothing."

I didn't whant to admit that I had feelings for him. I just lay in bed with the love of my life next to me. I snuggle up next to him, he puts a arm around my waist and holds me tight.

"I love you my queen."

I smile at that sentence. Then I nuzzle my head into his neck.

Loki POV:  
I smile at Sam's actions. She's the most beautiful woman ever.

"Sam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure loki."

"Um. Will you be my how do you midgardians put it. Um girlfriend?"

She looks at me with a smile. Then she smiles and grabs my neck and kisses me.

"I thought this did make me your lover." She says to me against my lips.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes you idiot."

She says then she laughs. Oh that beautiful laugh. When I was distracted she flipped me so I was lying on my back and she was on top.  
She smiles then she kisses me.

"I have to call my work and make up a lie on why I wasn't there."

"No you don't your my queen and a queen does not need to work."

"Loki I live on earth your basically a god."

"So."

"Wait what aboutt my dad. If he finds out he will go insane."

"We can keep this a secret. Only my mother knows, and she promise she won't tell anybody including my father."

"Fine whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki POV: 5 months later  
Me and Samantha have been dating for 5 months and this five months have been the best of my life. Today I am going to ask her a very important question, but first I must ask mother how to ask her.

"Mother?"

"Loki come in. What is it my son?"

"I whant to ask Samantha to be my wife but how?"

"Well loki, you should do it the way you think it should be done."

"But I don't know how to mother."

"She loves the water does she not?"

"Yes she loves the Oceans of Midgard."

"Then take her to one."

"Then what?"

"You figure it out from their."

Mother gets up from her seat and leaves me to think.

Samantha POV:  
"Lalalalala dedum." I sing the tune to a random song when I hear a knock on my door.

I put down cake batter and take off the music. I walk to the door and unlock it, I open the door. And theirs a man in a black suit, with sunglasses on, pale skin, little hair, and a logo of some sort of bird.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I'm Phill Coulson, and I'm a agent of shield."

"Oh. So how can I help you?'

"Are you Samantha Carter?"

"Yes why?"

"I have some questions for you. May I come in?"

"Sure."

He comes into my apartment and sits in the table in my kitchen. I take a water and offer some to him which he accepts.

"So what do you need to ask me?"

"We're were you from the age if 12 to 17?"

"Um I just ran away from the Orphanage. You know had a low profile."

"Oh then why did you Run from agent Malinda?"

"Because she was going to take me back."

"She was assigned to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Your Grandfather is Steve Rogers. So when your mother died in the field you had to be put into a Orphanage. Agent Malinda was assigned to make sure you would stay safe."

"Well she sure failed on it."

"That will be the only question asked."

"Okay then bye."

I wave bye and open the door for him to leave. He walks out and I close the door and lock it. I walk back to the kitchen and resume my little cooking and dancing.

 _3rd person:_  
When Loki and Frigga were talking they should of made sure no one was listening.

After Loki and Frigga finish talking Thor moved away from the door as quietly and quickly as possible. He then proceeded to walk nevermind he was running down the hall to find Odin his father. But first he when to find Loki only to find nothing.

Thor may have been a bit of an oef but on this he knew what was happening. He made it the room were Odin was in and walked right in.

"Thor why must you come now?"

"Father I must tell you something."

"And what wo-"

"Loki is getting married and motherandhimkeepitasecretfromyou!" Thor said really fast to were Odin did not understand one word.

"Loki is getting married! And say the last part again!"

"Mother and him keep it a secret from you. I overheard them speaking to each other. I also when to find Loki and did not find him anywhere not his room or the library!"

"Call your mother now!"

One of the guard left quickly to get Frigga in order of Odin. When Frigga was walking down the hall with the guard to go see the all-father she got worried.

"Frigga we're is Loki!?"

"Pardon me All-father?"

"Don't do that. I know he is getting married, and to a midgardian!"

"Let him do it he loves her. And from what I hear she is so kind."

"I do not care! Loki did not tell me, and he will not marry to a midgardian!"

"All-father I will tell you this as my husband and as Loki's mother. He is in love, he would do anything for her. Let the two be, so what if the girl is midgardian, we will invite her to Asgard for a feast so we can meet her."

Odin thought for a while untill he finally came to a decision.

"Fine the girl will be invited to Asgard and we shall meet her!" Odin boomed.

Loki POV:  
I walked straight to Sam's place, once I reached her door I knock on it only for a couple seconds later Sam opens the door.

"Hello my queen." I greet her with a kiss.

"What was that for. Are you in a good mood?"

"Aren't I always."

"Yes you are Loki." She smiles.

Then she moves to the side so I could walk in. I promised her I would treat her like a queen but she refuses to let me do everything for her. She still works, she won't let me get her a more wonder home.

"Sorry for the mess, I was cooking and I was going to get to the cleaning later."

I look at her and say 'it's fine'. Seeing how tired she looks I just move my hand slightly and everything is clean, including her clothes, face, and hair.

"Loki!" She gave me a disapproving look but starts laughing.

"Love we should go do something. I will take you anywhere today."

"Hmmmmmmm. Why is Loki Odinson in such a good mood today? Is it because he beat his brother?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Were do you wish to do my queen?"

"Can we go to the mountains?"

"Why yesss love."

I smile then I go near her again and pick her up and put her over my shoulder. She keeps yelling at me to put her down. She kicks me and hits me so I would put her down but I don't. I Walk to her bedroom and trow her on her bed.

"What was that for?"

"Get dress we are going now!" I playfully commanded.

"Fine Loki."

I leave her room and walk back to the living room, I sit on the couch and wait. When she comes out she's wearing black pants, a black shirt, with a green sweater on top, and she has her luscious light brown hair down.

Samantha drive in the moving object. When we reach the bottom of the mountains she wanted to walk on we got out of the object.

"Ahh fresh air." She says while taking a big breathe.

"Well love what do we do now?"

"We follow the mountains trail until we teach the top. And at the top they have food and I have money!" Sam says very exited while jumping up and down like a child.

"Come on let's go Loki."

Sam leads the way. We only had to stop a couple times mostly because we saw animals. We reached the top after walking for what Sam said was 4 Miles. Sam puts her backpack down on a rock and was taking something out.

While she was distracted I whent behind her and did what according to books midgardian men do. I when down on one knee and took out a ring I made with a diamond and gold. When she turned around and saw she was shock. She looked at me with wide eyes, then she jumped on top of me and hugged me.

"Yes yes yes Loki a million times yes!" She squeals.

"Marry me. Be my queen. I'll give you the star."

"Of course sil-Wait whataboutmydad. "

"Love it'll be fine."

"Bu-"

"Ehem." Someone cut her off.

I turned around to see someone I never thought I would see on Midgard. And that would be Thor my idiot of a brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha POV:  
A guy dress in armor and definitely not Greek stands in front of me.

"Thor what are you doing here!?" Loki asked with a angry face and tone.

"Wait this is Thor your brother?"

"Yes he's my idiot of a brother."

"Father told me to come fetch you. He knows about this I told him."

"WHAT!" Loki yells which makes some people turn their heads.

"I'll ki-"

"Hey love no need to kill anybody let him finish talking." I tell loki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine!"

"Father wants to invite you milady to Asgard for a feast."

"Umm?"

"Maybe but this is up to her Thor."

"Father wishes to meet her, and if she does not come to Asgard for a feast father will not let you two meet anymore."

This time Loki's face was turning really red, he had his hands in fist and his fist wee turning white on how hard he was gripping them.

"I will come to Midgard all I whant! And if I must I will stay here and never go back to Asgard!"

"Thor you must come wh-"

"I'll go." I respond.

Loki looks at me with surprise. Thor grins like crazy. I grab Loki's hand and hold it tight.

"Hold on then Sam this might scare you."

"Im pretty sure I've been through wor-"

I get cut off by a bright light.

"What in styx."

"This is our way of traveling through world's love."

"Cool I guess."

Loki grips my hand tighter and he grabs me in a hug. I close my eyes until I feel the ground with my feet.

"We are here love open your eyes." Loki whispers into my ear.

I slowly open my eyes. When I open my eyes I see people standing there looking straight at me making me feel uncomfortable. There where three men dress in armor who look like warriors, and a woman in armor.

Loki felt my discomfort with all of them starting at me so he just started holding my hand again.

"Sif warrior three." Loki said.

"Loki welcome back." The woman which I presume is Sif.

"I'm guessing this is your woman Loki!" One of the men said then grabbing Loki by the shoulder.

"Uhmm." I keep wanting to say something because they are all treating Loki bad but I keep stuttering.

I thought that because of who my family is I would have no problem. I've meet gods and monsters yet I feel totally stump in this place.

"Come on we shall go see the all-father." Thor boomed.

"Come on we shall ride on stallion. Lady Samantha you do know how to ride one?"

"Umm-Yes of course I do."

"And she's one of the best." Loki piped in.

"If so I would whant to race you."

"Sure."

I got on to the horses who is a white with black hair and it's name is Gold and she is a girl. Well I beat Sif sins I promise Gold I would give her sugar cubes.

"Hahahahahahha Sif you have been beaten!" All of the men started laughing at Thor's sentence.

"It was a good race Lady Samantha, I've never seen someone control a stallion like yourself."

"Uhmm-Thank you Sif."

They all finished complimenting I can feel my self blushing, or like Loki puts it my face when red. We started walking when Loki lean close to me.

"Love you are going red again." He wisper into my ear.

We we're all walking through the halls, I was admiring the view of the castle. There are beautiful paintings, status, and many other things like there views. The views were the most glorious part of this place. I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw that we stop in front of a big golden door.

"Don't worry love."

Sif open the door to revel throne with a man sitting o it and a woman next to him.

"All-father my queen." All of the warriors said.

"Mother father." Both Loki and Thor said before kneeling.

I just stood standing I made eye contact with the woman who gave me a soft smile. Then Loki grabbed my hand and pulled on it. He then dropped me to the ground making me kneel.

"Sorry my queen but this is like with your people." He wisper very low.

"You may rise." The woman's soft voice said.

Loki help me up even tho I didn't need any help. The woman who looked very kind looked at me and gave me a smile. She had a hand on the all-father's shoulder.

"Mother father this is Lady Samantha." Thor announced as if I was so important.

"Hello dear." Loki's mother said.

"Hi." I said sending a shy wave.

"So you are the one who has been courting my son?"

"Uhhmn we-"

"Odin do not be like that, it was Loki who started it." Loki's mother interrupted me to say that.

"Sorry sweets. I apologized for being rude but I have not introduces my self, I am Frigga and this is my husband Odin."

"Uhh-cool?"

'What do I frickinng say! What do I!' I mentally yelled at my self. I felt really uncomfortable and so Loki grabbed my hand and holds it tight.

"My dear why don't you come with me the all-father would like to speak with Loki."

Frigga got up from next to the throne and walked towards me.

"Loki what's happening?"

"Everything will be fine dear." Loki silently said.

Frigga was standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder. She said something to Loki which I didn't catch. Frigga said her goodbye and I did the same but fist I kissed Loki's cheek before Frigga took me out of the room and lead me to a room full of books.

"Come on we should talk. Not many people come to the library. Oh and Loki speaks about so much, he loves you more than anything I have never seen him this why. Oh I'm sorry I keep rambling you should talk too."

"Uhh."

"Don't worry we will be family soon."

"I know it's just I don't know what to say."

"How about do you know how to slay monsters?"

"Yes wait why would you ask me that?"

"I know your are Greek sweetie, Loki told me. Don't worry Odin does not need to know."

"Oh good because don't our people not like each other."

"Yes it's a long and bloody history. But not all Greeks are the same."

"Yea well I don't consider my self Greek anymore. I left camp and the God's behind so I could have a normal life, but monsters are still attracted to me."

"May I ask who is your father or mother?"

"My mother is mortal but I don't  remember much of her she died when I was 3, the government ended up sending me to a Orphanage. And my father he's the God of the sea Poseidon. And well not many gods like me sins he broke the law."

"What law would that be dear?"

"The one we're the big three gods Zeus, Hades, and my dad Poseidon we're not able to have children to prevent a great prophecy which states that one of there children will either safe them or be their destruction when they come of age at 16."

"It was not you?"

"No. I plead my father to disown me, I didn't whant all that pressure on me, I already had the pressure to survive with monsters and God's trying to kill me every second of my life. But just two years when I was nineteen my father took me back as his daughter, Which did no effect to the prophecy sins I was now nineteen."

"Wow that is interesting thing, sorry for the questions. But does your father approve?"

"He doesn't know because if he did he would go insane. He would go insane just if I was dating anyone, well I am his only and first demigod daughter."

"Yes any father would do that. I care too much for my son and I what what is best for him. He loves you and that's all I care for but it might take some mind changing for Odin to feel the same."

"Will me and Loki be able to marry?"

"Yes I wouldn't let Odin stop that he might just not approve. You shall have a wedding held here in Asgard and all of the people of Asgard shall be invited."

"I just thought a wedding with me Loki and one of my friends and possibly you because of the two people needed to attend to get marry rule."

"No you and Loki deserve the best wedding."

"Bu-"

I was cut off by a guard I think coming in and telling Frigga something.

"Come on we shall get you some proper attire for our feast in the announcement of your an Loki's engagement."

She took me to a room were there is books, a bed, and a bunch of things in black, green, and gold which reminds me of Loki immidealy.

"These are Loki's chambers, come on I shall fine you proper attire."

She leads me to a closet were there are dresses in gold green and black well all the colors of Loki.

"Where does all this stuff come from?"

"This closet is for when Loki found his lover."

"Oh."

I don't feel this much but I started feeling jealous because Loki could have brought another woman in here!

Frigga basically gives me to some servants so they could find a dress and do my clothes. (As shown above). The dress was long and dark green like Loki always wears, with golden going down the middle and being the inside of the dress. I aslo had golden high heels, a green emerald necklace, and my hair was curl and in a ponytail with some hair strand going in the front of my face.

I the servants took me out of were ever I was. I said thank you. Then I was standing in front of a mirror.

"Wow I look nothing like my self." I said to my self.

Then I felt someone hug me from behind. Before my instinct kicked in someone kissed me. And when his lips touched mine well I knew it was my true and only love Loki.

"Love you look amazing. Ready for our feast."

"Thanks handsome you don't look too bad yourself. And yes I think." I said with my lips still on his with me holding onto his shirt.

"Let's go then."

Loki lead me down the maze of hall ways. Then we ran into Thor and as I learn the warrior three. They all spoke untill we reach the mess hall. When a guard open the door it reveal hundreds of tables with even more people, the people were dress in very fancy clothes and alot of them looked rich.

"Welcome everyone thank you for coming for this feast!" Odin boomed, which erupted cheers everywhere.

"We are here to celebrate and feast because of our guest Lady Samantha. And because of her engagement with my son prince Loki!" More cheer erupted.

"Let's feast!"

Loki took us to our seat which was in the front table with Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the warrior three. I took me seat next to loki, Loki was to my left and sift was in my right.

"So lady Samantha you are of Midgard?"

"Yes. And Sam is okay."

"Well then lady Sam let's feast."

The food got brought to us. And to be surprised on how much foot there was is and understatement. The plates were full of meat and I mean just meat. I looked around to see warriors and others dig right into there foods eating like it's nothing. I look at Loki.

"What is it too much food?" He wisper to me.

"Yes and I don't eat meat."

"Don't worry love I'll fix that."

He the says some words and points at my food. The my food turns into the food I like. Which is rice, strawberries, cucumber, mash potatoes, and spaghetti.

"Loki but won't they see the difference?"

"No, to them it looks like the food they brought you." He smirked.

I looked up and saw Frigga's and she smile. I looked at my food and started eating. I didn't eat much sins I'm a really small person. The servants came back and took my plate.

"So lady Sam, what is Midgard like now?"

"It's cool I guess, I work a lot and the only times I leave New York were qu-when I ran away from my Orphanage when I was younger. But other then that it's fine, there a lot of people, alot of bad weather lately."

"Oh so Loki let's you work?"

"She won't let me do anything for her father." Loki quickly says.

"I like providing for my self. I don't like other people doing things for me." I say which left most men at the table in shock but Sif just said.

"Loki I like her."

"Lady Samantha I do not whant to call you out for me thou thing but you have a sent of a clan of God's like Roman or Greek."

"Oh I'm... A decent from a demigod from like hundreds of years ago."

"Greek or Roman?"

"I don't know their like the same."

"Fine."

"Father why is this important, the feud between us and the Greek was thousands of years ago, there shouldn't be any bloodshed left."

"Yes Loki but Greeks can be quite tricky."

They all finished with there argument. Then Loki grabbed my hand and took me to were there was a ball going on.

"Come on love will you dance with me?"

"Of course Loki. How could I say no."

"Yes it is because of my charm."

I gave him a play full slap in the face and he pretended to be hurt. But then he took my hand an led me to the dance floor. I don't know to dance that much but Loki was helping me even tho I keep stepping on his feet. We keep dancing and then Loki finally said it was time to go. Loki was grabbing my and and took me through the crowd of people to the door.

"Hay it's dark Loki. Should we head back to my apartment?"

"No we are staying here on Asgard for the night love. You can sleep in my chambers if you whant?"

"Of course I do dummy."

Loki then leads me back to his chambers. He then opens the door, then he pins me to the wall and starts kissing me. He takes off my shirt then picks me up and trows me on to his bed. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha POV:  
I woke up the next morning next to Loki. I had a headache that wont go away. I tried getting out of bed but couldn't because Loki had a tight grip on my waist I tried wiggling out but he wouldn't budge. After trying for a couple minutes I just gave up. I lay there trying to fall asleep but I couldn't, my head hurt to much. Eventually I fell asleep in Loki's arms with my head on his chest.

I woke up to Loki playing with my hair, I turn around to face him. He stops playing with my hair and smiles.

"Why you stop?"

"I was distracted by your beautiful face my queen."

"Stop being so cheese." I say then playfully slap him.

"Why? It's true love. Your beauty always distracts me. And you are my queen, you should let me treat you as one. Let me get you a wonderers home. You don't have to work any more let me do everything for you. You deserve to be a queen." I said to me while playing with my hair.

"Loki no. I appreciate this but I whant to prove I can provide for my self. I love you for thinking that I deserve to be a queen, but know this I will be by your side no matter what and I mean no matter what. Since you are my love and my king." I tell him with a smile while looking at him straight in the eye.

"If you promise to be by my side for ever then that's good enough for me."

"Yes I will love."

We just lay in bed tangled up in each other's bodies. I almost forgot about my pounding headache. When I nearly fell asleep again there's someone at the door knocking. Loki gets up from the bed and puts on clothes, he then opens the door to revel a servant telling him something.   
He close the door then changes into his usual armor.

"Loki what are you doing?"

"I have to go see father."

"Why? You don't have to go."

"Yes I do love. Father wants to speak to me about Midgard and you. Oh and mother will come by to speak with you and to take you somewhere. Don't worry love."

Before Loki left he gave me head kiss then he left the room. I sat on the bed doing nothing when there was another knock on the door. I get up rap my self in a blanket and open the door.

"Hello sweetie. Oh it looks like you two had fun."

Frigga who was at door said to me which made me blush. She walks into the door.

"Uhm I couldn't find any clothes."

"Oh Loki didn't show you were your clothes are?"

"No he didn't. And I have my own clothes here?"

"Yes we had someone get you measurements and make you some clothes."

"Oh cool."

She took me to a door that I didn't notice earlier and open it. When the door was open it showed a walk in closet full of Asgardian clothes they were mostly dresses.

"We are going to have a ball tonight and you must be dress proper. I also whant to speak with you about your wedding."

"Uh the wedding?"

"Yes we must talk about the preparation."

"But I just wanted a wedding on earth and it just being me, Loki, you, and my friend."

"No you will marry Loki and a wedding shall be held and everyone on Asgard shall be invited."

"Please lady Frigga I don't whant many people to know. And if a entire planet knows then my father could find out."

"You know what? You will have your wedding the way you want it."

"Thank you." I tell her while hugging her.

"Yes now let's get you some clothes."

She hand me a dress that is beautiful.(this dress.)

"This dress is beautiful Frigga."

"Yes indeed it is, Loki will love it."

"You think?"

"Of course he will love it. Now come I want to show you the garden."

She grabs my hand and we walk down the halls of the palace. Like yesterday I was observing the paintings, people, and the building. Everything here is so beautiful literal everything look like gold or diamond. We reach the garden and Frigga shows me all these beautiful flowers and plants.

"I use to bring Loki here when he was young. I thought him magic here were Odin wouldn't know."

"Loki talk really good about you, he loves you. He always thinks about you when we were planning stuff. Like if we got married you were the first person he said we should invite."

"Oh. I hope you and Loki live long and a beautiful marriage."

"Thank you lady Frigga."

We keep talking, she told me story's about Loki when he was younger. A lot of them were a bit embarrassed and a couple we're adorable. We keep talking until it started becoming dark that's when Thor came to get us for a ball.

Thor took me to Loki who was in his room. Loki was dress in his usual black, green, and golden armor he also had a helmet that was golden and had two horns. When I saw his helmet I thought about reindeers.

"Love why do you look like a reindeer. Take of that silly helmet."

"But it is my helmet love u though you would like it."

"I do it's adorable on you but a feel like you could poke someone with he horns. You look like a reindeer which are very adorable and cute animals. You know what don't take them off leave them on it makes you look cute. And for some reason I'm really turn on right now." I tell him with a smirk on my face.

"That can wait for later we must attend the ball."

"Fine your no fun."

"Come on love."

"Do I have to dance?"

"Yes. We will dance all night."

"Awwwwww do I have to?"

"Yes love."

"Fine." I say with a pouty face.

We walk down the halls untill we reach a bug pair of golden doors with scriptures about the Asgardians. When the guard opens the door everyone who was I the room turns and looks at us. Mostly me which makes me feel like always shy and makes me get really embarrassed.

"Let's celebrate!" Someone boomed.

"Come on love we shall dance."

"I don't whant to Loki. I whant to go home I miss everything. And my dad he will get suspicious on why I am not there."

"Love we can worry about that later, but now me and you should dance."

"Fine Loki anything for you my King."

Loki grabs my hand and pulls me to were everyone is dancing. We start dancing and I keep stepping on his feet, and I keep apologizing he keeps saying it's fine. Loki keeps trying to help me get better untill I finally understand how to dance the way they dance. After dancing for what felt like hours I finally felt tired

"Loki can we sit down I'm getting tired."

"Yes love if you wish we shall."

"Thanks."

We walk to a table and there is chocolate so I grab one and eat it almost immediately and it taste like heaven I mean esylium. Then Loki looks at me and tries to no laugh.

"Love there is plenty of sweets no need eat in a hurry."

"Stop chocolate is amazing and I haven't had some in a very long time."

"I'll get you more when we go back to Midgard."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When can we go back?"

"Father said we can leave tomorrow in the morning."

"Lady Frigga said that we can have a small wedding like we plan."

"Really?"

"Yes she said it was fine that it can be me, you, her, my friend if she can Shelby, she also said Thor, and Odin."

"I can't wait until we can marry love."

"Who will marry us Loki?"

"My father or mother could do it."

"As long as we marry I am fine."

"Me too."

"Can we go to bed I feel tired."

"I'll care you."

"Loki n-"

I wasn't able to finish because Loki pick me up bridal style and carried me all the way to his room with people looking at us strange. When we reach the bedroom Loki open the door and the open it and locked it, he then puts me down and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Loki no not now."

"Why not?"

"Loki n-"

He kisses me then he picks me up and I hold on to him by raping my legs around his waist and I have my arms around his neck. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Loki POV:  
"Brother you shall be careful."

"I will be fine brother."

"Fine Loki take care."

I walk to were Sam is at which is next to my mother were the two are talking.

"Ready Love?"

"Yea. We can go home!" She says jumping up and down like a child. which makes me smile.

"Goodby my son. Take care of your self and of your love."

"I will mother."

"Loki. Yes father?"

"You will need to come back if you are ever needed."

"But fath-"

"You still have duty's as Prince of Asgard."

"Yes Father."

I go back to stand next to Sam when Heimdall opens the bifrost and sends us back to Midgard.

"Loki we are back. We are home!"

"Sam come on we should go home."

"Fine Loki."

We walk back to Sam's apartment. I use my magic to change my armor to normal midgardian clothes.

"Loki can we go home fast I do t feel good."

"Yes love. Tell me now what's wrong?!"

"Nothing I just do it feel good. It's probably my period."

"You sure love?"

"Yes."

Sins we reach her apartment I open the door and grab her and lay her on her couch.

"If you need anything just ask."

"Okay Loki."

I watch Sam fall alseep on her couch after her temperature went up and she was burning up. She keep puking and coughing. I get up from the chair I was sitting on and carry Sam to her chambers and lay her on her bed. I then walk out and lay on the couch.

Samantha POV:  
I wake up in a hurry with a urge to puke and run to the bathroom. I start crying because I have this migraine because I have already puked everything in my system. I'm puking when I feel someone grab my hair and start rubbing my back.

"Don't cry love you will be fine. Do you need to see those midgardian doctors?"

"Maybe."

Loki kneels next to me and start to wisper soothing things in my ear. He takes off my shirt and start to rub my back. He also grabs a hair band and puts my hair in a pony tail. When I finally finish puking I ask Loki to bring me my phone which is monster proof thanks to Loki.

"Hello can I make a appointment?"

"Yes deary. What is wrong?"

"I haven't felt good for three days and I keep puking out everything that's in my system, also my temperature is burning."

"Oh well I have a opening for today at 4:30 p.m is that fine miss?"

"Samantha Carter, 05,24,74."

"Okay then thank you your appointment is all settled."

"Hey Loki I have a appointment so I'll be leaving at like 4:10 is that fine?"

"Yes love I'll be fine. I'll explore the city and get you chocolate."

"Okay my King."

"My queen promise me something."

"Anything."

"No I whant to tell you something."

"Go ahead I'm waiting."

"You have helped me appreciate myself as a man. All while accepting the monster as well. I would be nothing without you. I know it's cheese but it's the truth."

"I love you Loki. And Loki you are no monster, you never have been and you will never be a monster."

"You always see the best of me."

"I have to go my appointment."

"Be careful."

"I will."

I walk out of the apartment, I call a taxi and tell the guy to take me to the building were the doctors office is at. I walk in and sigh in. I get called into the office and I get up and go into the office and wait for the doctor.

"Hello Miss Carter. Can you tell me what is wrong?"

"I've been having really bad stomach ache and migraines. Both those things have made me puke alot."

"You say it's your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Can I get a ultrasound because it could be your apendex."

"Okay."

"Follow me."

I stand up and follow the doctor to a room were there is a seat. I sit in the place and wait for the doctor. When she comes in she outs this weird and cold liquid on my stomach and start using something that she start putting from spot to spot on my stomach untill she stops.

"Congrats Miss Carter you are pregnant."

"WHAT?!" I slightly yell.

"You are pregnant congrats. I will have the picture of the ultrasound ready once you leave."

"Uhmm thanks."

"Yes I'll be right back."

She walks out then a couple minutes later she walks back in with a picture. I get up a leave the building then I call a taxi that takes me home.

'What do I tell loki? How will he react? Will he be mad? Will he leave me like all other gods do with their lovers?'

It took me a long time untill I finally am able to open the door because my hand is shaking.

"Love what happen?"

"Nothing it's just a cold."

"Don't lie love what happened?"

"Nothing Loki it's just a cold."

"Lo-"

"It's nothing! It's just a cold loki. I'm going to sleep"

I leave the living room and go to my room and closes the door locking it before I fall into my bed.

I cry my self to sleep. I think about Loki leaving me because I am pregnant. I try to stop but can't and I just keep crying untill I fell asleep.

Loki POV:  
"Love are you okay?" I wisper softly.

"Sam open the door."

I knock on the door. I don't like doing this much but I use my magic to unlock the door. The door opens and I walk in. I look at Sam's face and see that she has tears running down her beautiful face. I put my hand up to her head and look into her dream.

Dream  
 _"Loki please don't leave!"_

_"Please Loki I love you! You can't just leave! You promise you would be with me forever, that you would never leave me!"_

_"_ _Sa_ _-"_

_"You promise me! You said you would never brake a promise you make to me!"_

_She scream at me who was ignoring her with tears running down her face. I then my self from the dream turns around only to be slap._

_"YOU PROMISE ME!"_

" _I ALSO MADE YOU THE PROMISE OF BEING BY YOUR SIDE FOR EVER NO MATTER WHAT! WHY WONT YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME!"_

_Dream end_

I quickly leave her dream only to be startel with what I saw. I then look at Sam's beautiful figure when a white an black picture which she was holding catches my eye.

I reach for it and grab it out of her hand. I look at the picture and am shock. Sam is pregnant and with my child, it is my child because Sam would never cheat. I sit on the edge of the bed looking at the picture while playing with Sam's hair. When Sam starts moving I stand up. She opens her eyes and looks startel when she sees me.

"Loki what are you doing?"

"You really thought I would be angry?"

"Yes I tho-"

"How could I been angry?"

"I was sc-"

"The thought of you bearing my child makes my heart stir."

"Loki let me talk. I thought you would be mad because I got pregnant. I was also scared because of other gods and what they do they l-"

"I'm nothing like them my queen. I will not abandoned you just because you have my child in side if you."

"I will do the opposite I will be here everyday I will never leave you."

"Loki I'm so-"

"There is no need for apologies. It is my fault I should of known. And I will never leave your side, I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it."

"I love you."

Sam says to me then hugs me while tears flow down her face. I hug her then I lift her head and kiss her.

"Loki we are going to be parents. I can't keep this from my dad anymore he's going to find out."

"Don't worry I will tell him. Father told me that we will go to Olympus for a meeting."

"My dad is going to kill you love."

"Oh I must tell you something about your pregnancy."

"What is it?"

"Your pregnancy will only last 4 months."

"How I'll I explain that to a doctor?"

"You won't need one. Our child should be born on Asgard."

"What you whant love, as long as we marry."

"We will marry soon love."

"When?"

"When do you want to?"

"How about February tenth. That gives us three months and seventeen days until I give birth."

"Okay love we will marry soon."

"Come on let's sleep love."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki POV: January 30th 6 days after the last chapter.  
Today is the day I have to leave Sam for a little to go to a meeting with the Olympians. I didn't tell her today was the meeting with the Greeks because I didn't want to get her worried. I get up from a bed, I look at Sam's sleeping face once before I change into my armor and walk out of the room.

I call Heimdall so he can take me to Asgard. Once I reach Asgard I walk to meet with My father, mother, Thor, Lady Sif, and the warrior three.

"Loki we're is Lady Sam?" Thor asked me.

"She stayed at Midgard. She was also still sleeping I did not want to wake her."

"I see."

"Ready to go, son? Oh and Thor remember that they can't know."

"Yes okay, mother."

"Heimdall."

Then the rainbow bridge opens again. When we reach our destination we are in Olympus, and Olympus is more beautiful that's it was described.

"Wow, Olympus is beautiful!" Thor said.

"Indeed it is my son."

"Now remember all of you we are here to make peace not war." My father reminded us.

We start to walk through the streets of Olympus and everything is breathtaking. When we reach the throne room I look around and saw someone I didn't want to see here.

Samantha POV: 2 hours earlier  
I woke up to an empty bed only to find a note that's from Loki.

My queen, I'm sorry I couldn't wake with you. I had to leave today to Asgard sins my father will hold an important meeting. I will hopefully be back by the time the sun sets.  
 _Love Loki._

I put the note back on the counter and get out of bed. I put one hand on my stomach, my babe bump is starting to form but it's not so noticeable. I grab one of Loki's shirt, my underwear, and some PJ's when I leave my room. I walk to the bathroom and strip down so I can take a shower, I walk into the bathtub and turn on the water

20 minutes later.

I leave the bathroom with all my clothes on. Today I'm just planning to clean my apartment then have a lazy day and just watch TV or maybe just lay in bed who knows. I walk to the kitchen and start washing the dishes while blasting my music all the way.

"Hmm HMMM!"

I turn around and see an IM showing my dad.

"Just a second," I tell him I turn around to turn off my radio.

{Okay let's take a break and let me explain. The reason I have technology is that Loki put a spell on my apartment allowing me to use technology. So I can use a phone, watch TV, and use a radio. Well at least inside my apartment because if I leave well that's when all the rules go back in place and monster can notice where I am.}

"What's up Dad."

"I need you to be at Olympus by twelve on the dot."

"Why?"

"Because I need a child if mine here today. Every God is having at least one of their children here."

"Just take Triton."

"He will be there. I need a Demigod child of mine. And anyway basically every God minor and major will be there."

"Oh fine. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, better be here."

"Oh and Sam put all your armor on, bring your weapon, and also put the crown I got you on.

The IM dissolves and I dry the plate I have in my hand and put it away. I walk into my room and go to my closet. I start throwing clothes everywhere until I find my armor.

(Image that's above is what she has)

I strap on my armor piece by piece then I put some black tights underneath my armor. I then put my bracelet on, then the crown father told me to put on. I grab my necklace and turn it into the shield which I did not get from my dad or from the camp. The shield was a gift from Loki when we were just friends, I still have it the shield will not break. The shield also is in the form of a necklace so I wear it all the time, the design of the shield is a dragon and with the shield comes a place to put a sword, I put firestorm in middle so whenever I need a weapon firestorm and my shield will be there.

I walk out of my room and go to the living room, I put a spell Loki thought me to make it look like I was wearing normal clothes. I look at the clock and see that it's only 11:03 am.

I open the door and start walking down the street until a taxi finally sees me and picks me up. Sins the empire state building is 6 miles away from where I live I have to call a taxi. I tell him we're to take me and he does. He drove for 25 minutes because of all of the traffic. I pay him then I I go into the building and go up to the counter.

"Hey, the key to the 400 floor."

"No such thing."

"Come on I've been coming here for a long time just give me the key."

"Oh and I'm a daughter of Poseidon so I attract a lot of monsters." I look at him and smirk.

"Fine here's the key."

He hands me the key and I say thanks. I walk to the elevator and put the key and press what I need to so the elevator goes up to the 400th floor otherwise known as Olympus. Once the elevator opens I walk out and start walking towards the throne room. I talk with some nymphs and I also talk with some minor God's. Once I reached the throne room I push the door open and walk right in.

"Ahh, Sam finally." My father said to me, to my surprise he's in his human size form actually all the God's are.

"Father," I say then I kneel.

"Lord Zeus," I say to Zeus when he walked over I then bow to him.

"Ah Sea spawn how you been?"

"Well, not dead." I sass.

"We are going to have a meeting we just have to wait for everyone to gather."

"Okay."

After some talking with my dad I walk to the garden and sit on the bench. When I feel someone standing behind me.

"Lord Apollo."

"So why didn't I get an invitation to your wedding?"

I look at his surprise and then I got scared. 'Shit he knows. How does he know?'

"Uhmm-"

"Don't worry Samantha I won't tell Uncle P. And by the way I and Loki are friends. Also, Uncle P would murder him and you retreat my golden bow so I owe you one." He tells me with a smile.

"Who else knows?"

"Well let me see. Hermes because the three of us are friends and we don't throw each other under the bus. Hestia knows because of the entire goddess of the family thing, Hera because of the goddess of marriage don't worry about her she doesn't care about you and because you both love each other. And Aphrodite because she's the God of love. But that's it."

"Well, I'm dead."

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't tell."

I was about to say something when Zeus starts to yell that the meeting will start in a minute.

"Come on."

Apollo leaves then I walk back to the throne room and stand by my father's throne. All the God's turn to their God sizes forms and sit down. And then 8 people come through the door.

3rd person POV:  
When Loki walk into the throne room he saw everything and everyone when he saw his queen Samantha. He whispers to his mother saying.

"Mother Sam is here."

"Let's pretend we don't know her Loki."

"Hello, Asgardians!" Zeus boomed.

When Sam hears that her mind snapped back to reality and she saw the people who were in the room. Her eyes when wide and her heart started to pound really fast.

"We welcome you to Olympus. Today is about making peace between our people, not war."

"I agree with that Lord Zeus."

"We brought one of our children each today so we can show you the lives of us Greeks. Each one of our children will show you something from our camps."

"What camps?" Thor asked.

"Our safe haven. Well us Greek demigods." Athena's daughter responded.

"Now all of you introduces your self!" Zeus boomed then motion us so we could introduce yourself.

"I am Navidal daughter of Athena, counselor of Cabin 6."

"I'm Christian son of Ares, counselor of cabin 5, and defeater of a little army of telekhine."

"Jessi daughter Of Demeter, counselor of cabin 4."

"Halley daughter of Aphrodite, counselor of cabin 10."

"I am Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and daughter of the disgusting titan Atlas."

"I'm Sol Daughter of Apollo, a healer in the infirmary, and counselor of cabin 7."

"I'm John son of Hephaestus, the best blacksmith in camp, and counselor of cabin 9."

"I'm Logan son of Hermes, best thief, counselor of cabin 11."

"Yea *cough* best thief *cough*." Sol cough.

Samantha spaced out and didn't hear Zeus saying it was her turn.

"Samantha Carter!" Zeus yelled.

"What Zusi!?" She slightly yelled.

"It's your turn!"

"Fine."

"I'm Samantha Carter Daughter of Poseidon, former counselor of cabin 3."

"Your full title Sam," Poseidon told Sam.

"Fine. And basically, every God doesn't like me mostly *cough* Zeus *cough*. I retrieve Apollo's golden bow, I also killed the Hydra, the Gorgons, Chimera, two of the furies, Nemean lio, and a bunch of other monsters, I also manage to escape the labyrinth somehow when I was 13. Oh and I was a hunter for like 2 month but then this guy(point at Poseidon) made me leave because I was almost getting killed more than usual."

"And that's one reason lady Artemis doesn't like me."

When she finishes all the Asgardians we're in a state of shock sins she never told them that not even Loki.

"Now then. Each one of our children will show you and different part of camp Half-blood." Zeus announce.

"My daughter will show you each cabin, Christian will show you the arena, Jessi will show you the Fields, Halley will show you the amphitheatre, Zoë will just tell you things about the hunters and the God's, Sol will show you the Archery field, John will show you the forges, Logan will show you the big house and the borders, and the Sea spawn will show you everything else," Athena announced.

"Hey! Why do I have to do the boring stuff."

"And stop calling me Sea spawn owl face!"

"Why you lit-"

"Both of you shut it!"

"Fine."

"And Sea spawn you will not get the "boring" stuff you will show them Olympus alongside Triton." This time it was Aphrodite that spoke

"Why Triton he doesn't even like me."

"He's your brother."

"Half-brother!"

"Still." She winked at Sam then looked at Loki then she disappeared in pink smoke that smells like perfume.

"You may all leave!" Zeus boomed one last time before all the God's left their seats and shrunk down to their human size forms.

The Asgardians started talking among them self. Samantha walks towards them when Triton step in front of her.

"So baby sis how you been lately?"

"What do you want Triton?"

"So hows the baby?"

Samantha staid still, she was in shock 'How does he know?!' She had a face of scared, shock, and was in the brick of begging.

"Please don't tell Dad. Please don't tell him, I'll do anything."

"Don't worry I'm not that mean. But I didn't know if he finds out and if I get invited to the wedding I won't tell."

"Fine!"

"Let's get this over with."

Triton started walking toward the group of Asgardians. Following closely behind was Samantha. The Asgardians mostly Thor were talking to Ares about war and battle.

"Hey, I'm Triton and let's get this stupid tour over with."

"I'm Sif, these are the warrior three, that is the all-father Odin, his wife Frigga, their sons Thor, and Loki."

"Well cool come on."

"Triton what the hell. Peace remembers still treat with respect."

"When have you cared about respect Sammy?"

This time instead of whispering she slightly yell loud enough so the Asgardians following closely behind could hear.

"Stop calling me SAMMY!"

The Asgardians especially Loki turn to look at Samantha and her face just when red. And on the other hand, Triton was laughing his ass off.

"Everything all right?" Loki asked this time directed his question to Sam.

"Yes, it is." She told him, " I'm going to kill you fish tales." Sam mumble very quietly.

"Let's begin the tour!"

"Yes then let's start."

Triton and Samantha when on to show them all of Olympus. Triton didn't say anything about Loki and Samantha. They explained every single detail about every place they showed them. When they reach the end of the tour they started walking toward the throne room.

"And that is the end of Olympus." Triton just said in-plane boredom.

"Thank you to the both of you." Frigga thank.

Before they reach the throne room Triton grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him out of the group. Loki was confused on why Triton pulled him out.

"Okay, buddy we need to talk," Triton spoke slowly and calmly but that calmness was hiding a storm that was growing every second just waiting to reach its destination.

"May I ask why we are here?"

"Cut the chitchat I'm only going to tell you this once. Okay!" Triton took a brief pause, "If you dare hurt my sister I swear I will kill you! I don't care if you are on a whole different planet I will hunt you down I will make you suffer. Got it reindeer! She is my sister even if she doesn't accept me as her brother I will protect her got it! And if you abandon her and go back on your promise and commitment well may Chaos and the Fates be on your side!"

By this time Triton was pointing a finger at Loki getting ready to explode. He was talking in a fast pace and loud enough for Loki to know he was serious, but luckily no one else hear him.

"I would never leave her or hurt her."

"Just be happy my dad doesn't know because he will actually kill you without hesitation and won't give you a warning!" And with that Triton slipped back to the group of Asgardians and Demigod.

Loki stood there processing everything that was said by his lover's overprotective brother. He then when back to the group and stayed quiet until they reach the throne room. Most of the God's we're there and Navidal was there waiting for the Asgardians.

"We will flash you to camp Half-blood," Zeus announce.

"Okay then."

Samantha was standing next to Poseidon's throne annoyed out of her mind and praying to chaos that he would not find out. Loki looked at her and she sends him an apologetic look. Little did they both know that Poseidon was slowly catching on to what was happening sins he felt his Daughter radiate something different, not power this to him was different it was power mix with something else he could sense it. She radiated more power but it wasn't hers and then there was something else something that made her scent double. In other words, her aura was very different it has more power yet it was still fragile and then there was this aura that was something similar to what Aphrodite radiates. And then she also didn't have something, something he wanted to protect. Her pure aura was gone.

After some thinking and connecting the dots he figured it out, his daughter is pregnant. And when he figured it out he was boiling with anger. ' _When I find the guy I will kill him and make sure he suffers in the land of punishment. My daughter will live like the princess she is. But first I must find who the man is.'_

"Aphrodite!" Poseidon yelled.

He walks to Aphrodite's palaces. Aphrodite heard Poseidon's yelled and she left her palaces and walked towards and very angry Sea God.

"Yes, Poseidon?"

"I need a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Who is the father of my daughter's child!?" Poseidon was nearly screaming.

"Well I would tell you that but I don't want you to ruin love."

"Tell me and I will owe you one."

"Hmm, that and something else."

"Just tell me what you want?!"

"You won't try to separate them and promise on the river Styx."

"What I will make sure he gets punish!"

"For what? So you can break your daughter's heart, so she hates you for the rest of her life, and for her child not to have a father!"

"Fine! Just tell me! I promised on the river Styx." Lightning thunder.

"It's one of the Odinson's."

"WHICH ONE!"

"Loki," Aphrodite whisper but she said it with happiness.

"THA-"

"A promise in the Styx you cannot brake Poseidon so don't."

"Fine!"

Aphrodite was going to say something but Poseidon left as fast as possible and when to tell Zeus so he can confront him. He reaches the throne room were Zeus, Hera, Apollo, and Hermes were sitting on their thrones doing their own thing.

"ZEUS we must speak!"

Zeus looked up from talking with Her well more like arguing with her. Zeus looks at Poseidon with interest on why his brother is so angry.

"Yes, Poseidon?"

"Where are the Asgardians?!"

With this comment Apollo, Hermes, and Hera looked up at Poseidon. All three knew exactly why he wanted to know where they were at. They knew that Poseidon found out. Hermes and Apollo were looking at each other trying to come up with a plan so they can help their cousin.

"They are at camp Half-blood."

And then with that line, Poseidon was gone in a literal flash. Hermes and Apollo quickly flashed out, they were going to calm down their uncle and they were going to try to make Poseidon no to kill Loki.

"Hey, Uncle P what's up?" Hermes asked.

"What do you two want!?"

"Why you here?"

"I need to speak to someone!"

"Who?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Just talking."

"No, you are distracting me from doing something I have to do!"

"No, we are not."

"Apollo tell me the truth!"

"Uhhm-you can't separate them there in love." Hermes hit Apollo.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!?"

"Of course I knew I see everything that happens under the sun. And yes I didn't tell you because you would freak, we and Loki are really good friends."

"If you don't mind I will be leaving!" Poseidon pushed pass Apollo and Hermes.

He started walking everywhere looking for the Asgardians. Demigods were bowing and kneeling when he passes by. Some demigods were afraid of the sea God's he had his triton in hand and looked very angry. When Poseidon found the Asgardians he grabs Loki's shirt and pushed him to a wall, he then put his Triton to his throat. Thor and the warrior three had their hands tight around their weapons.

"How dare you!" Poseidon started.

"Par-" Loki was cut off.

"What the fuck!" Standing there was Samantha with anger towards her dad who was holding a triton to his throat.

"Sa-"

"Τι ο γαμημένος μπαμπάς. Αφησε τον ήσυχο! αν με ενδιαφέρει για μένα, θα τον αφήσεις μόνος του!" Samantha yelled at her dad.(What the fuck dad.Leave him alone!if you care for me you will leave him alone!)

Poseidon put his triton down and forgot about Loki. What he was worried about was his daughter using that type of language with him.

"Γιατί μου μιλάς έτσι; Δεν είμαι μόνο ο πατέρας σας αλλά ένας Θεός!" Poseidon yelled at his daughter. (Why do you talk to me like that!?I am not just your father but a God.)

Loki was back on his feet after a few seconds on the ground. His heart started pounding really hard, he wasn't only afraid of his soon to be wife's father but for her safety too.

"I told you Loki Greek are trouble." Odin tool Loki.

"Δεν με νοιάζει! Αν δεν τον δεχτείτε τότε με απορεθείτε τώρα!" Samantha yelled, holding back tears but at the same time letting her anger out. (I don't care!If you don't accept him then disown me right now!)

At this Poseidon's anger vanish and was replaced by sadnesses at the thought of losing his baby girl.

"Samantha Δεν θέλω να σας χάσω. Επίσης, δεν θέλω να δω να τραυματιστείτε." (Samantha I don't want to lose you I also don't want to see you get hurt.)

I this Sam's eyes soften. She looked at Poseidon then at Loki then back to her father.

"Ο μπαμπάς τον αγαπώ. Δεν θα με βλάψει ποτέ και αν το έκανα θα τον έκανα να υποφέρει. Και επίσης, αν τον βλάψετε, αυτό θα με αφήσει μόνο του με ένα παιδί που μεγαλώνει μέσα μου." She looked softly at her father saying every word with the truth.(Dad I love him. He would never hurt me and if he did I would make him suffer. And also if you hurt him that will leave me alone with a child growing inside of me.)

Loki looked at Sam's eyes which told him to stay where he's at. With every word, Sam and Poseidon said to each other Apollo and Hermes were left at the side wanting to say something but keep their mouths shut.

"Fine Samantha it's your choice."

Poseidon made his Triton disappear then he was surprised with what Samantha did next. She hugged him then said sorry for screaming. Loki stood still only understanding a couple words.

Poseidon let go of the hug then he left leaving the scent of the ocean behind.

"That went better than I expected." With that, she started laughing.

Loki looked at her confused. After a couple of seconds of laughing, Samantha looked at Loki. Loki also looked at her.

"You were right. Your family is worst than mine." And once again Samantha burst out laughing, Frigga hit Loki in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry Loki. But with all honesty, I thought he was going to kill you right here right now because I never won an argument with him."

 _At Olympus:_  
Poseidon flashed into Olympus, every God was there.

"Zeus we have to talk!"

"About what?"

"I do not want an Asgardian with my daughter!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"That son of Odin has been seeing my daughter and now she's pregnant!"

"Poseidon you swore on the river Styx you wouldn't separate them." Aphrodite piped in.

"I want him punish!"

"This could be a good thing. The two can bring us together. We could have peace instead of war." Athena said.

"No!" Poseidon yelled.

"Brother calm down you're going to flood Olympus!"

Zeus was getting mad since his brother was making salt water appear on Olympus. When Poseidon got his temper under control the water started disappearing.

"Athena is right. This could be an opportunity for peace."

"No, we will not use my daughter!"

"She is in 'love' Poseidon with an Asgardians. This is the Fates working." Hera said.

"I don't care!"

"Brot-"

Zeus was cut off by Navidal running into the throne room.

"I didn't know what to do and the tour was finished. Samantha and the Asgardians are almost here."

After she said that Samantha came in and behind her the Asgardians we're standing.

"Well bye!" Sam said then she walked out.

When she brought in the Asgardians she said bye then walked out. She then left Olympus and started walking looking for a taxi so she could go home.

"NO, I WILL NOT LE-"

"Poseidon please calm down!" Zeus yelled.

"Lord Poseidon." Frigga was talking instead of her husband with a calming voice.

"If I may say this. My son and your daughter started seeing each other after she left you Greeks for a life of a normal Midgardian."

"Brother if that is true then you have no right to interfere," Hera told Poseidon.

"Why are you defending her? You hate her you send cows after her when she was thirteen!"

"I am the goddess of marriage and family, aren't I? So I have a right to change!"

-10 minutes go by and everyone is still arguing like petty children-

"Will all of you shush it!"

To their surprise, Sam was standing their holding popcorn.

"I thought yo-" she cut Apollo mid-sentence.

"I couldn't get a taxi. Then I just got popcorn. And none of you will keep your temper down because the clouds are really and I mean really dark, the wind is also becoming stronger. Oh, and the water keeps crashing more violent."

The God's looked at her while she stood at the heart of Hestia. They all stayed quiet for a couple seconds, the only sound was the fire burning and breathing. Until Zeus broke the silence.

"Now what will happen!?" Zeus yelled very frustrated.

"Well Lord Zeus just let them be," Frigga spoke softly.

"Poseidon don't say anything. Remember you swore upon the Styx." Aphrodite reminded him while look at her nails.

"If that's true coral brain then you can't do anything," Athena told him.

"B-"

"Why you arguing tho?" She looks at them and smirks.

"It's your fa-" Aphrodite cut Zeus off.

"Shush it Zeus! How is it her fault?!"

"Your right."

"I am?" Aphrodite asked Surprise.

"Yea. It's his fault. We told you Asgardians to stay away from earth!"

"Midgard is under our control too." Odin boomed.

"Then you should stay in Boston and that's it!"

"Lord Zeus maybe we can come to a agreement?" Frigga asked with a strong voice.

"Leave the two of them alone. I am with the two of them." Aphrodite announced.

"How about Samantha does her duty's and so does Loki but they both are able to stay together?" Athena proposed.

"Were would they stay? Asgard or New York?"

"Asgard!" Odin said.

"How about no. It's too shinny and it's really weir their." Samantha pitch in earning her a look from all the God's.

"This is between me and Loki. Got it?"

"Sam is right this is between us." Loki spoke carefully.

20 minutes late. After arguing and screaming they came to a agreement.

"Fine then you will stay here on Midgard as long as Loki still does his duty's of Asgard." Zeus said.

"Thanks. Now can I leave it's 9:48." Sam said very sleepy.

"Fine leave."

"Thanks." She started walking out.

Loki stood their not knowing if he should follow or wait their with his father.

"Loki we must talk." Odin spoke when they started to leave the throne room.

"Yes father?"

"I will get Heimdall to contact you when you are need. And you must be carefully because Greeks are very untrustworthy."

"Sam is not like that Father."

"Loki I've lived long enough to know that the Greeks can be very tricky. "

"Name one thing they did."

"Why do you think we don't come to Midgard much?" Odin paused waiting for a answer "The Greeks and the Roman threaten us with war. They have broken many treaties that we had. They have many times made us go against our beliefs, must I go on."

"Okay, but Sam is nothing like that you met her. She's kind and sweet. Her dad is Poseidon and the Greek children personality are based on their parents or what they parents rule. And the ocean is calm."

"Yes Loki but the ocean can also become dangerous, uncontrollable, deadly, and unpredictable. Who says she's not the same?"

"Sam can and will be dangerous, deadly, and unpredictable when fighting monsters I've seen her fight monsters and she is very dangerous to her enemies."

"How about uncontrollable?"

"Yes if you piss her off."

"I'm serious Loki. Greeks are very unpredictable, you must watch out."

"Okay father."

"Now go." Odin starts pushing Loki away so he would go.

Loki leaves Olympus after being yelled at and lecture by Poseidon, Triton, Apollo, and Hermes. He knows how mortal or midgardian things work so he decides on taking a taxi.


End file.
